Funding is requested for holding Chromosome Coordinating Meeting 1992 (CCM 92). CCM 92 will be the first in a series of meetings that the Human Gene Mapping Committee (HGMC) of the Human Genome Organization Council (HUGO Council) recently recommended be held annually in addition to the ongoing biennial Human Gene Mapping Workshops (HGMs) and Single Chromosome Workshops (SCWs). These new meetings will serve as a focal point for coordination between chromosome specific meetings, for the assessment of the progress of the Human Genome Initiative, and for defining common goals and requirements such as map representation, tools for map integration, and the policies governing the entry and editing of map information in databases. Additionally, during the meeting, there will be entry of data into the Genome Data Base by GDB editors. We will prepare the proceedings of the meeting and publish them in Cytogenetics and Cell Genetics as is done traditionally for the HGMs. The meeting will be held at the Johns Hopkins School of Medicine, Baltimore, Maryland on Saturday, November through Monday, November 16,1992. It will be hosted by the Genome Data Base and HUGO. The anticipated 170 invitees will include GDB editors, 1992 and 1993 chromosome-specific meeting organizers, as well as representatives of HUGO and participating funding agencies, and the GDB Advisory Board. It is planned that this meeting will be the first in an ongoing series, with future organizers being approached by HUGO, as were Dr. Pearson and Dr. Davies for this inaugural meeting.